Fade to Black
by nightrobin2424
Summary: Nick Stokes whole world comes crumbling down. NickGreg slash. Warning: Character death


Fade to Black

_A/N: I wrote this awhile ago and now I am just posting it, I wasn't sure about it at first but it here it goes anyway. There are spoilers for Fannysmackin and Post Mortem._

Warrick Brown found Nick Stokes in the locker room, his head resting against his locker looking as if he was about to have a nervous breakdown.

"How did it go?" No response as Nick pounded his fist into his locker. "That good huh?"

"I don't know man." He sighed. "I've been trying so hard to deal with this, to be strong for Greg, but I can't anymore."

"Nick?" Warrick questioned in a mere whisper.

"I was there and Greg looked so vulnerable, so lost and God I just wanted to be there next to him, to just hold his hand let him know I was there."  
"How long?"

"Two years." Nick answered knowing what was being asked.

"Man no wonder you lost it at the crime scene."

"I tried to contain it, but then we found Greg's hair and that kid…" he stopped drawing in a breath. "He was mocking us, mocking what he did to Greg."

"So you stayed after we all left the hospital?"

"Yes, I went every chance I could. He was always so surprised to see me."

"Why?"

"He thought…" Nick choked back a sob. "He thought I wouldn't love him anymore because of his face, because of what he did to Demetrius. How could he even think that? And then this inquest isn't helping. He barely sleeps and it's killing him."

"It's killing you."

"I just want him to be ok, I feel like I'm losing him."

"It doesn't help that people are calling him a killer."

"I know." Nick whispered. "I wish we could help him."

"Maybe we can."

* * *

Greg closed his eyes wishing to God it would just be over so he could stop hearing Marla James's cries in his sleep or see the brother's hateful glare haunt his dreams.

"We the jury find Demetrius James's death excusable." He opened his eyes to see the mother sobbing and the brother staring at him he felt his blood grow cold.

"I'll be there soon, no I'm at the lab I'll be fine…I love you too Nick." He clicked his phone shut and he shoved it into his pocket. He heard the engine rev up first then he saw the lights and he swallowed the lump in his throat. He was so distracted by the car and the figure behind the wheel he never saw Aaron James coming until it was too late. The shot rang off the walls and the car engine sound faded away as Greg crumpled to the ground.

* * *

Sara heard it first and her head snapped up, something felt wrong. She saw Grissom rush into the room looking excited.

"Grissom…"

"Sara I think I made a break in the miniature case."

"Grissom…"

"Archie and I found…"

"Grissom!"

"What Sara?"

"Something isn't right, I heard a shot."

"A gunshot?"

"In the garage."

"Sara you couldn't have possibly, not in here."

"I'm not crazy…" Suddenly there was an uproar as Catherine came barreling toward them it was clear she had been crying.

"Catherine what is it?"

"Greg's been shot." She choked out.

He knew he was going to die; he would bleed out before anyone found him. Maybe he deserved this, maybe this was God's way of punishing him, he only wished he could have said goodbye to Nick.

_

* * *

__One step back_

Catherine Willows held back a yawn as she walked to her car when she a shot and a car engine roar to life. Her instincts kicked in and she followed the direction of the sound only to crumble at the sight of the figure on the ground.

"Oh God Greg!" she cried reaching out for him and then her phone. "Help! I need help!"

"Cath….Cath…."

"Greg please…help is on the way."

"Cath….tell Nick…tell him…" he coughed blood spilling from his mouth.

"Greg don't strain."

"I need you…to tell him…" She could feel him slipping away.

"No Greg you're going to be fine." She sobbed. "I know you are."

"Tell Nick Cath…I'll always love him." And then his hand slipped from hers just as the ambulance arrived.

_

* * *

__One step forward_

It wasn't like Greg to be this late, they had talked over two hours ago and he was on his way home then. Where was Greg now? Nick could feel the panic rising, but Greg was ok right? The knock on the door jarred him from his thoughts and he found Warrick and Catherine on the other side. Catherine's eyes were red as were Warricks, he didn't know what to think.

"What's going on?"

"Nicky…" Catherine managed to get out.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

"It's Greg…" and then she trailed off choking back a sob.

"What happened!? Where is Greg!?"

"Nicky." Warrick said as he touched Nick's arm. "He was shot by Aaron James he…"

"Where is he!?"

"He's gone Nick, he's gone." Nick felt the world slip away, all he could see was Greg's face as he crashed to the floor.

Nick blinked his eyes only to see Catherine sitting next to him and Warrick standing next to her concern on both their faces.

"Warrick? Cath?" he asked as he sat up. "What happened?"

"You blacked out Nick."

"I had the worst dream, I dreamt you came here to tell me Greg was dead." The look on their faces said it all and he found himself blacking out again.

"Nicky stay with us please."

"Take me to him, I want to see him."

"Nick I don't think…"

"Please Catherine, I need to say goodbye." He cried. "Please let me say goodbye."

"Ok Nick." Catherine whispered. "Ok."

* * *

Nick never knew the lab could be so quiet, but it was as he, Warrick and Catherine walked to the morgue. He could see Sara in the break room clutching Grissom who was crying as well not even trying to hide it. He didn't stop though, he needed to do this.

"I need to do this alone."

"Are you sure Nicky?" Warrick asked.

"Yes." He said as he pushed the doors open. Doc Robbins was standing over a body he assumed to be Greg and suddenly his legs felt like jelly.

"Nick? You aren't supposed to be in here."

"I have to see him Doc." He pleaded. "I need to say goodbye."

"Nick…"

"I loved him…" Nick whispered as tears fell to his cheeks. "He loved me, we talked just before he died and he was fine." His voice began to crack as he was reduced to sobs. "I just need to say goodbye."

"Ok Nick." Doc whispered as he pulled the sheet back. "I'll give you a minute."

"Thank you." Greg was so pale, so cold, this wasn't his Greg, and this wasn't the man he knew so well, the man he loved so much. He could see where the bullet pierced right through his heart he never had a chance. He touched his lover's clammy hand caressing it softly as he choked back another sob.

"I will make sure Aaron James never sees the light of day again for doing this to you, for taking you away from me, I love you…we had such a future Greg…" he stopped closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Aaron James would pay because he was the killer now.

* * *

Nick could see him through the glass leaning back in his chair cockily as Brass questioned him.

"So you admit to killing CSI Sanders?"

"Yeah, guy killed my brother he deserved to die."

"You think so huh?"

"Yep." He said without any remorse. "He's dead, better off that way." Nick clenched his fists, but he would not barge in there he had to control himself.

"You know Aaron what about your poor mother? She already lost one son; can she bare to lose another?"

"My mother will be proud."

"That you killed innocent man?"

"That I killed a killer." That was it, the dam broke and Nick couldn't take it anymore. He burst through the doors startling Brass who turned to look at him.

"Nick? What are you doing?" He ignored Brass walking past him to come face to face with Aaron James.

"You shouldn't look so smug."

"I got my revenge, he's dead."

"And so is your brother, killing Greg didn't bring him back."

"I did justice to my family."

"Greg didn't have a choice, but you did, you are the killer now and I will make damn sure you get the death penalty damn sure. And this is going to absolutely kill your mother no matter what you say." Nick backed away from him looking into the eyes of the hateful man that ruined his life. "You may have lost someone you love, well I've got news for you I did too, I did too dammit!" he pounded his fist against the table. "I fucking did too!"

"Nick…" Brass touched him lightly. "It's time to go now." Nick didn't say anything but his eyes bore into Aaron James as Brass led him out.

"Nick what was that in there?"

"He killed Greg, killed the man I love, the one I need and he thinks its funny…" he choked back a sob. "I can't do this anymore; I can't be strong when he's gone." His shoulders sagged as he leaned against the wall. "I'm only half a person now." Brass could only stare at him, not knowing what to say. He was worn out and tired and all he wanted to do was go home and collapse but he knew sleep would never come because Greg would never be in his arms again.

* * *

Nick could barely stand at the funeral leaning on Warrick for support trying his best to be strong. He couldn't make himself look in the coffin because that would mean it was final, that Greg was really gone.

"Nick it's time." Warrick whispered and he knew he had to look at Greg's face one more time before the ground swallowed him whole. He waited to be the last one; he needed to be the last one. He approached the coffin slowly swallowing the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat.

Greg was dressed in what people remembered the crazy lab rat that captured everyone's heart. Nick touched Greg's still hand wishing to God this wasn't happening. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver band. He was planning on giving it to Greg on their anniversary in two weeks, it belonged to Greg. He slipped on Greg's finger where it would always remain and kissed his forehead.

"I love you." He choked out. "I always will." He stood back as the coffin shut and Greg was closed off to him forever.

"His dying words were to me were to tell you he loved you." He heard Catherine whisper as she came up beside him. "That he always would." Nick didn't say anything and just folded into her arms as he cried.

Seven months later Nick watched Aaron James get the death penalty for the murder of Greg Sanders. Nick never one ruling could feel so good and he cried clutching Catherine's hand for support. It wouldn't bring Greg back, but knowing Aaron was going to be put to death eased his tired soul.

* * *

"They got him baby." Nick whispered to the gravestone. "God I wish you were here, sometimes at night I can still feel you. Crazy right?" Nick shook his head. "I love you, I know I tell you that every time I come, but I just need to say it because I know you can hear it." He said as he traced Greg's name as the tears blurred his vision, Greg was truly gone but Nick knew Greg's spirit still breathed life into his own and for Nick that was enough.

THE END


End file.
